Quests/Event/England Event Quests
Prologue: The Journey Begins The small country of England in the North Sea was suffering from constant instability in its economy. The Queen had prepared various measures to help rebuild the country, but the people of its Capital London were still uneasy. It was in this city of London that Player's ''as a sailor began. 'Chapter 1: Traces of a Friend' The people of town lamented the lack of properity. Perhaps due the poor economy, a suspicious man had beed causing problems down at the tavern. Having been asked to scare the man off, ''Player's headed to the tavern. Player's scared off the suspicious man, but was suddenly surround by a group of soldiers. Apparently, Count Killingrew, a powerful member of the Court, had levelled a charge of theft. Just as Player's ''was about to be led away, the naval officer Liza Middleton and her brother Willian Middleton como to the rescue. 'Chapter 2: Frederik the Chandler' Shortly thereafter, Liza and William were given an order to attack. William was troubled by this sudden order. He had been on his way to Amsterdam in order to pay some money back to a man named Frederik. William asked if ''Player could deliver the money to Frederik for him. William and Liza prepared a leather bag for Player ''to deliver and then set out for the attack. In the City of Amsterdam, ''Player ''began gathering information on Frederik. The city apparently was suffering under the oppressive policies of the Duke of Alba from Spain and had laid all their hopes of freedom with the private navy known as the Sea Brigade. Eventually, ''Player ''heard from somebody that said they had seen frederik down at the market. Frederik was a chandler who was willing to deliver anything to anywhere and anytime. Even after informing him that this was being paid on behalf of William, he did not try to take the money. He simply laughed after hearing that somebody had come all the way from London just to deliver some money although he was impressed by such an act of kindness. Frederik pointed to some barrels and said if they were delivered to a man named Wybrandt behind a tavern in Antwerp and a receipt was brough back, he would accept the moeny. ''Player ''delivered the barrels to Wybrandt. The barrels were filled with munitions, but Wybrandt said not to mention it to anybody. Having been given the receipt, ''Player ''headed back to Amsterdam. After arriving in Amsterdam, Yeagdrasil handed the receipt to Frederik, but he still refused to accept the money and left instead, Left with no other choice, ''Player ''returned to London 'Chapter 3: A Pleasant Dinner' At the port in London, Liza herself came out to greet them. Liza was surprised that Frederik refused to take the money. She then invited ''Player ''to the Middleton mansion for a dinner party as a way to show thnaks for help. Inside the Middleton mansion, a modest yet entertaining feast was being held. ''Player ''was told that Middleton family were once pirates and that Frederik had known them ever since. As ''Player was leaving, Liza promised that they would meet again. 'Chapter 4: Her Stance on Things' Several days later, Player received a summons from the Port in London. It was request to search for a merchant ship that had gone missing in the North Sea. Firstly, Player needed to go to the city of Oslo to the north east of London in order to pick up some necessary emergency supplies that the missing ship required. Having obtained that emergency supplies, Player set out to look for the merchant ship. Supposedly, the merchant ship had been on its way to Copenhagen before it disapeared. Player found the merchant ship and delivered the emergency supplies. Then, with the ship rescued, went to return to Oslo. After returning to port, rumours were rampant about Player. Even Liza was unable to surprise upon hearing that someone with as little experience as Player had managed such a rescue. Player was praised for such bravery and was rewarded by the Queen. On the way back to London, William boasted about having an audience with the Queen to his sister Liza. After their arrival in London, Liza said she had something she wished to talk about and invited Player to her home. After arriving at the Middleton mansion, the man in charge of looking after the house came rushing up to Liza. William had been arrested by a powerful member of the court known as Count Killingrew. Shocked by this sudden turn of events, Liza went to the Royal Palace to find out what had happened. 'Chapter 5: A Change for the Worse' Liza pleaded her brother's innocence, who had been arrested for conspiracy against country based on the testimony of a spy. However, Killingrew ignored Liza's complaint and instead demanded that she come to serve him. Liza was trembling with anger, but for the sake of her subordinatesm she had no choice but to obey the order. As a result of this incident, the English navy fell completely under the control of Killingrew. 'Chapter 6: Backed Into A Corner' Some days passed. The people of London began to sympathise with the abuse of the Navy at the hands of Killingrew. 'Player' was worried about Lisa and went to the Middleton Mansion to pay her a visit. Lisa was not at the mansion. Apparently she was on a mission and would return soon. Would be best to go wait for her at the port. However Lisa was not at the port either. According to the port offical, Lisa had gone to the Royal Place to report her mission. 'Player' went to the Royal Palace. 'Player' met Lisa and Gordon at the palace. Having lost various ships on missions they were still ordered to hunt down suspicious ships. 'Player' agreed to help them and they set sail to the Meditarranian where a suspicious ship had appeared. 'Player' found the suspicious ship near the entrance to the Meditarranian, and managed to sink it. The group headed back to London and handed in the report to Count Killingrew Killingrew was pleased at there efforts, which lead to the crew becoming more weary. They all retired to the Middleton Mansion for the evening. 'Chapter 7: An Unfortunate Reunion' As the group were resting, an angry Frederick bust into the room, The suspicious ship that the 'player' sunk were transport ships for the Sea Brigade which was fighting for the independance of the Netherlands. Lisa was shocked to have learned this. Gordon asked 'player' to investigate what the ship was holding in its cargo. 'Chapter 8: The Cargo List' The people of Amsterdam were saddened to here the ships did not arrive.